TFA S5 commision
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Just a funny spoof while revealing some characters in the next season of Transformers Animated.


**All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

SonsOfBeaches: (Has TFA Toys on a table) So, Optimus Prime will make his appearance in-1

Drift: (Walks right in) Hey, what up Beaches!

SonsOfBeaches: (Turns to Drift) Oh hey Drift!

Drift: What uh, what are you doing?

SonsOfBeaches: Oh, I'm just planning out the scenes for the upcoming Episodes of Transformers.

Drift: (Looks at the table) Yeah, with toy playsets I see.

SonsOfBeaches: Yeah, that's right.

Drift: Ok, so there's Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Kupcakes, even the Decepticons, all the people I know of! (Turns to SonsOfBeaches) Just uh, one question, where is my action figure?

SonsOfBeaches: Oh, I couldn't find it anywhere, but don't worry, you'll be in the 5th Season!

Drift: (Smiles) Yeah, you mean those 2 Episodes that I only appeared in, even though there was 36 last Season, riiight, looking real forward to it.

SonsOfBeaches: Uhhh, are you okay Drift?

Drift: (Laughs sarcastically) Hehehe, am I okay? (Expression turns into a glare) WHAT THE F##K?!

SonsOfBeaches: Whoa!

Drift: (Kicks the table to the floor) WHAT THE F##K?!

SonsOfBeaches: Whoa, hey! What's wrong?!

Drift: You wanna know what's wrong? Here's what's wrong, what's wrong is that last year, I hardly appeared S##t on Transformers, and now apparently, APPARENTLY, you're obviously forgetting to include me!

SonsOfBeaches: Well yes, but you appeared in two Episodes!

Drift: TWO F##KING EPISODES! What the Slag is wrong you?! I'm a kickass character, and you only gave me TWO Episodes, when there was THIRTY SIX?! WHAT THE F##K?!

SonsOfBeaches: Uh...

Sideswipe: (Walks in) HEY! Where is he at?!

Drift: (Turns to Sideswipe) Hey, what are you doing here?

Sideswipe: I'm here for SonsOfBeaches!

SonsOfBeaches: Oh thank God!

Sideswipe: Because I wanna know personally if I'm going to appear in the 5th Season, and I'm actually looking to see if I'm going to appear in just more than ONE episode than last year's BULLS##T!

SonsOfBeaches: Oh come on!

Sideswipe: Oh, and let's not forget about my Sister, she was promised to appear too, but not even a shot of her was in it!

Drift: Yeah, you got problems with promises buddy.

Crosshairs: (Kicks the door open) HEY! Where's Beaches at?!

Drift: Hey, you wanna make a complaint too?!

Crosshairs: Yeah, for only appearing in one Episode, where's he at?!

Sideswipe: The F##ker's over here!

Crosshairs: Good!

SonsOfBeaches: Oh come on guys, you all appeared in the last Season!

Crosshairs: Not enough Asshole!

SonsOfBeaches: Ok, just let me-! (The ceiling starts shaking) Wait, what is that?!

Omega Supreme: (Lifts the rooftop open) Hey SonsOfBeaches!

SonsOfBeaches: Oh come on, not you too Omega!

Omega Supreme: I hardly appeared in the last Season, so where am I at?!

Crosshairs: More like where's everybody at?! Where's Blurr at? Where's Astrotrain?! Tarn, Mindwipe, Sunstreaker, Flip Sides, the Stunticons, where the F##k is everybody at?! Because I don't see their faces on any previous Episodes, besides the comic book strips that everyone looks up on the F##king internet, do you?!

Sideswipe: Not to mention those other two Dinobots, where have they been at?

Drift: (Folded his Servos) We appeared in the 4th Season, but with hardly any action, I mean, S##t, what are we, that NBC's TV show gone horribly wrong or something!?

SonsOfBeaches: Whoa, look, everyone, I get that you're all upset, but you gotta think about the storyline here, the possibilities that could be brought-!

Omega Supreme: Don't change the subject DipS##t!

SonsOfBeaches: Ok, Ok, let me get this straight... So, all of you in this room want to be in the 5th Season more, along with several others I haven't introduced yet?

All: YES!

SonsOfBeaches: Alright! Look, I got some others in mind, but I'll write you guys in more, along with the names you added in.

Sideswipe: F##KING A!

* * *

 **Hey, this is just a demonstration on who will be coming into the 5th Season, and I thought I made give you guys a laugh to enjoy.**

 **Transformers Animated Season 5 is currently in the works, I will give you more info about it on my Profile, please stay tuned to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my goofy teaser, and have a nice day!**


End file.
